To Search for a Mirror
by RoyalBlueberry
Summary: In the year X791, after the Grand Magic Games, two girls travel to find a mirror, discover their true selves, and meet former friends.
1. Running From Death

**Chapter 1**

The world as they knew it was filled with many negative emotions. I could sense such things, and they bring along the feelings of hatred and fear. Feelings of neutral trust and death… Such things are thought many times by many people. I shifted my legs. This world was too full of sadness and fear. But there wasn't anything that could be changed within this world.

"A-Arisa… It's so cold… I wonder why that is." Next to me, Mion shivered. She jumped up to her feet and started to pace. "It wasn't this cold in the forest. Do you suppose…?"

"Yeah, it is. There's no mistaking it." I stood up. "We found it."

"R-really?! Phew…" Mion let the power go from her legs and fell backwards. "We've been searching for so long, too…" She sighed and gave me a huge grin in which I returned with a small smile.

"Yeah. But getting it might not be so simple." I told her. She cocked her head in confusion. I closed my eyes. "What I mean is that it might be in possession of someone… Or perhaps an entire guild itself." Mion's eyes widened and she turned to face the setting sun.

"Arisa, we have to get it back. No matter what. Who knows what it might do?" Mion said seriously. Her normally cheerful voice was dead serious.

I gave her a nod. She understood the power of the mirror, finally. This every moment must be used carefully. One wrong move and somebody might be lost forever.

~.~.~.~.~

Trekking across the forest, Mion stopped me halfway to our destination. Her face was red and puffy, most unlike her. "Arisa, the magic… It's getting stronger."

My insides twisted but I forced myself to show no emotion. "We must hurry; otherwise the portal will open if someone meddles with it."

Mion gave me a placid look. "Yeah. But who could possibly be holding it? I sense a strong magic… Ancient Magic, by the most. I'm sure it's a type of molding magic." Mion concluded.

"I see." Ancient magic… that'll be hard to cross over. Mixed with Mion's Bronze Star Magic and my Puppetry, we're really no match for something strong. Luckily, Mion said it was a type of molding magic… If it was God-Slayer, we surely would've been doomed. I shifted from one foot to another and nudged Mion. "We have to go, now."

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I was just thinking about that molding magic. I haven't heard of any ancient molding magic, yet… I wonder what it could be…"

"Whatever the magic is, we have to hope that they are cooperative. If they hand over the mirror without making a big deal of it, we're lucky. Unfortunately, very little people are like that in the world. We must be careful." I cautioned her. Sometimes, Mion could be a little _too_ friendly. Mion got up and we resumed our walk.

"Huh? Oh, yeah… Hey, do you suppose there are any flowers nearby?"

"Mion, this is not a time to be thinking about flowers."

"But the mood here is so glum and – ooh! Flowers!" Mion jumped in delight and reached down to pick them. I sighed and stopped. Mion turned back to me, a handful of flowers in her hands. "I wonder if they'll trade the mirror for these flowers~" She sang.

"Have you ever considered the fact that the one holding the mirror might be male?" I asked her. She chuckled but didn't answer. As we headed off the forest towards a rocky field, Mion's eyes widened and she dropped the flowers in shock. Feeling an aura of strength behind me and a slight wind, I turned myself around.

The intruder held his hands up and said, "Whoa, whoa. I'm not gonna hurt you!"

"We weren't trying to." Mion muttered. "Mr. Overly Cautious." When the strange man cocked his eyebrows at her, she flashed him a nervous smile. "Uhm… What are you doing in this field?"

The man looked at her queerly. "What do you mean? The Sabertooth base of operations is right around the corner; it's natural that I'd be here."

I slipped my hand behind my back and nudged Mion slightly. "A legal guild." I muttered through clenched teeth. Mion gave me a tight nod.

"Eheheh… So, we're gonna leave now…!" Mion's eyes widened for a moment before she shook her head. Then she bumped my hand slightly and hissed, "The magic's coming from the direction that big buff guy pointed to! Do you suppose that Sabertooth…?"

"…!" I drew in a breath. The big guy stood there, waiting. But for what? I glanced at Mion, who gave me a nod, before asking, "Have you seen a mirror around your guild?"

The man's eyes filled with confusion. "Mirror? No… Come to think of it, Rufus found a mirror earlier. He took it with him. Probably in love with his reflection or something wacky like that. I'm Orga, by the way. Orga Nanagear."

"We are Mion and Arisa. Now, about that mirror…" I murmured.

"It's ours! We dropped it!" Mion piped up cheerfully. I nearly threw that naïve girl off a cliff. Dummy! We should've used a river to get us around this obstacle, not straight through it! I gave myself an inward sigh and turned to Orga.

"Well?" I asked.

Orga paused stiffly. "I'll go ask, you stay right here." He said to us.

As he made his way towards the guild building, Mion elbowed me. "The coordinates of the mirror is going farther away! If this Rufus guy has the mirror, he's moving away from the guild building!" She hissed.

I breathed heavily out of my nose. "This is not good. We have to be careful." Mion gave me a slow nod. The undergrowth rustled as the big Orga revealed himself.

"Sorry, guys. Rufus left the guild early today. I'll ask him tomorrow." Orga said apologetically.

Mion stiffened. "It's fine. It's not a hurry; we'll come back some other time."

I gave him a nod before he twisted around to glance at my guild mark, on the back of my hand.

"I've seen that guild mark before…" he muttered. Gulping, Mion and I slowly started to back away from him. When his eyes lit up with shocked realization, my stomach lurched and we ran.

"The dark guild, Dark Nemesis!" He bellowed after us. I glanced back before we ran out of sight. He looked surprised and shocked at the same time. His facial expression changed, but I didn't get time to see it, as Mion pulled me along harder.

Feeling my mind starting to go dizzy with exhaustion, I pulled Mion to a stop. Her fox ears and tail were drooping. Despite all those hit-and-runs with the Magic Council, something like this would still get us tired. Leaving Mion there to huff in exhaustion, I quickly located a nearby river. Sitting near the bank, I thought about the events that had happened in the past year. Our fame as a dark guild was quickly rising, and we didn't even do anything wrong.

The council's the one that's wrong, not us.

_~1 Year Ago~_

_Looking blankly into the mirror, I glanced at Yuen. The old lady was resting her head into her cane, looking back at me with the same blank expression. Her eyes narrowed when she understood that neither Mion nor I understood the supposed importance of the mirror._

_"Kids, look here. This mirror is a gateway. A gateway into another world." She told us. Her breathing was getting heavier these days. Pretty soon, Yuen would die. _

_Mion's ears perked. "A gateway into another world? There is another world besides Earthland?" She asked this with interest, while I put the mirror down. Its shiny surface was smooth and unscratched, as if it were made yesterday. But Yuen told us it was more than a thousand years old._

_"Yes," She stopped here to cough and Mion hurried over to her, but Yuen shooed her away. "I'm fine," She rasped, "Anyways, the world… It's called Cargrinry."_

_"Cargrinry?" I asked._

_"Yes. It's a terrible world filled with misfortune and terror. Although I don't know the contents of the world, I do know that once a person enters this mirror," She stuck her finger inside the mirror, and weirdly, it passed through. It passed through! Her finger was literally IN the mirror!_

_"Once a person enters this mirror," She repeated, "They can never come back. This mirror triggers an old type of magic. Sealing magic, back in the day. Once a person passes through this mirror, the power activates, and although the person may have the chance to go back to Earthland, they'll never be able to leave, because of the spell. The only thing that can reverse the spell is another spell, but can only be used by the Dispel Dragon Slayer, but Discord died long ago, and hates humans. It's not possible that he'd left behind a dragon slayer." She said this all in one breath and leaned backwards, panting inaudibly. _

_Mion reached forward to touch Yuen. "Your forehead's acting up! We'd better find-"_

_With speed as fast as lightening, a strip of narrow poison flung itself at us. Yelping in surprise, I summoned my marionettes and used them to attack – it passed right through. Mion tried to stop it, but it kept on going for Yuen, who was trying to remember a spell as she watched the poison snake closer. _

_Dread filling my insides, I cried out as the poison struck Yuen. The old woman collapsed, and the remaining poison swiftly fled. Mion, eyes burning with hatred and fear, started to glow yellow as she summoned her star staff. She ran after the streak, hurling so many insults it was hard to keep up. I rushed to Yuen's side. The old woman's breathing was starting to slow._

_"No… You have to protect the mirror… You have to protect the Looking-Glass… Yuen…" I sobbed into her hair. She was dying! My adoptive grandma was dying! Sadness broke my heart when Yuen slowly shook her head._

_"No," She gasped, "My time is over. You must protect the Looking-Glass. P… Protect anybody who w-wants to go to the world of Cargrinry… In this world… Cargrinry is legendary… Nobody knows a-anything of the w…world… Protect the people, Arisa! Protect… them…" Eyes rolling back to her head, Yuen's eyes closed. I shrieked. Big mistake. Mion crashed through the undergrowth, and when she saw Yuen, dead, she screamed so loudly it could've burst my eardrums. _

_The next thing I knew, a crowd of people from the Magic Council had surrounded us. A man with weird-looking hair stepped forward. His eyes narrowed when he saw Yuen. Then his eyes widened with realization. _

_"You!" He screeched so loudly, even the others covered their ears. _

_"You're the ones who killed Yuenela, aren't you?!" He cried. "How dare you do this to my family!"_

_F-family? Yuenela?_

_"N-no, we didn't…!"_

_With a yell, he lunged at us. Luckily his comrades kept him away. "S-stop it, Lahar!"_

_The man kept on struggling. _

_Creeping slowly backwards, I reached into Yuen's hands and gently took the mirror out of Yuen's hands. Lahar struggled harder when he saw this. Why was he so angry…? And why did he call Yuen his family…? Yuen said… She had no family. Mion closed her eyes. _

_"Arisa. We're going to run," She hissed._

_I gave her a small nod, and then took off, running as fast as I could. I could hear Lahar's angry call of disbelief and pain behind us. I heard more shouts, and knew Lahar had broken from his comrades' grips. _

_I quickly passed off the mirror to Mion, who raced ahead with it in hand. Struggling to keep on moving, I nearly skinned my knee on a nearby patch of bramble._

_"Lahar's weakness… Is family and duty." I muttered to myself. _

_"From now on, you'll be a dark guild! Wanted people, you understand?!" I faintly heard him scream._

_A dark guild…_

_~End of Flashback~ _

Somehow, during that part, Mion had lost the mirror. Now that we finally knew where it was… No. This is not any easier than not knowing. This Rufus guy won't let a mirror like that go. It was very beautiful. Most likely he'd keep it, or sell it. It was valuable. No sensible person would let a treasure like that go.

"A-RI-SA!" Mion called.

Sighing, I stood up from the bank, ruffled the water to see the ripples, and then went back to where I had left Mion. The young deity was sitting on a rough rock, and muttering nonsensical words to herself.

"We have to go, Mion." I told her. She looked up at me, eyes filled with excitement. "What is it?" I sighed.

"We should go ask a legal guild to help us!"

"Mion, we're a dark guild. No legal guild would help us."

"We could go to Fairy Tail! I heard they're great over there, and…"

"Mion."

"And they're really good at jobs, too! I heard they won the Grand Magic Games…"

"Mion."

"And Team Natsu's really strong! They have like, Titania, er, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, the Ice mage, Lucy Heartfilia and of course, Natsu…"

"**Mion**."

Mion sighed heavily. "I know, I know, Arisa. They'll never agree to help people like us."

Good that she got the picture. We're technically bad people. Helping us is like shame and torture all in one. Come to think of it, weren't we being chased by the magic council…?

A triumphant yell pounded in my ears. Oh dear. Maybe it was a mistake talking to Orga Nanagear. I shook Mion's shoulder and she bounced up. We took off running as the brambles behind us rustled. It opened and Lahar's angry face came into view. He really needs to take anger management, because he was really onto us.

Urging myself to run faster, I motioned for Mion to go on. "Go – towards – the – mirror!" I gasped. I heard the cries behind me grow louder.

I quickly summoned my power,

**"Marionette Shower!" **

I pointed behind me and the parts of my old, broken marionettes rained down. I heard shouts of surprise behind me. They're so close! Closing my eyes and letting my face break into the worried face I'd wanted to change to for so long, I quickly hopped off the path and struggled through the forest. Hopefully Mion had made it out by now. I passed through the forest and entered a field of rocks. Mountains were visible in the distance. I kept on running.

"Split up! Go after the fox-girl!" Lahar howled. "And get that doll magic girl, too! We can't let them get away!"

Why was he so persistent? Does it have something to do with his past, when he said a year ago that Yuen was his family? There's a lot of secrets that old lady had. I suppose they were her secrets, and she had every right not to tell. But still…! I clenched my teeth as I rushed through a patch of sharp rocks. I told that old hag my secrets, and she won't even… No. I'm thinking too negatively. For now, getting the Magic Council off my heels was the main priority. Even if Lahar himself wasn't chasing us, he always had a person or two after us.

I wish I had never had the past I did. If I didn't, I would still be with him… I shook my head furiously. No, there was a very big chance even then he and I wouldn't still be friends. But this time, I didn't even know where he was. In fact, I'd probably never know where he was.

I want to see him.

Bursting through the rocks, I ran until I could hear no more shouts or angry yells. Slowing down to a stop, I nearly collapsed on the ground. Those guys are real persistent. It's already been over a year…

Thinking, I picked up pace up to a slow walk. Maybe, if I just thought for a while, things would start to look better. After all, everything looked really grim for us now. I glanced around my surroundings and froze. Oh, no… I'm back to where I started. Feeling very unlucky, I stared at the big building in front of me that clearly stated,

_Sabertooth._

Oh, dear. This isn't what I wanted, or rather where I wanted to go.

"Ehehehe… Oh!" The front door opened and two people came stumbling out. I ducked behind a nearby rock. I peered into their faces. A cat… perhaps an exceed?! Not surprising, actually. Nobody knows where these exceed come from, but their numbers have been increasing these days. A guy with blond hair and Orga Nanagear were talking. I heard 'Dark Nemesis', and no doubt they were speaking about us.

"I'm just telling you, we better be careful," Orga said.

"No big deal, we're Sabertooth, aren't we? We can do this, right Lector?" The blond guy said. He seems awfully sure of his guild. The red cat next to him nodded with a, "You're the best, Sting-kun!"

Aw. He's so cute. He's awfully proud of his blond friend. Orga Nanagear shook his head dutifully. "These girls are tricky. You can't even tell that they're evil in any kind of way, but the way Lahar was chasing them, they seem like beasts."

The blond guy looked at Orga Nanagear, startled. "Lahar was here?!"

"Yeah. Didn't you see him, or at least hear him? He was shouting pretty loudly."

"I heard him, Sting-kun! He was screaming, 'get back here you menaces!" Lector the exceed offered.

Sting smirked. "That's funny."

Orga Nanagear sighed. "I can't believe I had a conversation with Dark Nemesis without knowing it."

"Did they say anything interesting?" Sting asked. Anybody could tell he was very bored.

"They… They were looking for Rufus's mirror!" Both Orga Nanagear and I paled. He remembered! This was going to make getting the mirror a lot harder.

Sting looked curious. "That golden mirror? The one he found in the forest yesterday?"

Orga Nanagear nodded. I swallowed the lump in my throat and carefully started to back away. The rocky floor hurt, although I was wearing shoes. Being more conscious of my surroundings, I realized in horror that there were no big rocks around me to hide me. Either I stayed and waited, but then I'd have to scoot around the rock, and it put me at risk at being seen by the rest of the Sabertooth. On the other hand, I could just bolt and run. But then they'd see me. That exceed looked pretty fast, too.

I have to make a choice quickly. Putting on my placid face, I stood up and streaked towards the forest. Orga Nanagear stared at me in surprise, and Sting yelled. Lector the exceed opened his wings and pelted after me.

"Wait up!" Lector said.

I didn't wait for the cat. I kept on running, struggling to keep my breath steady. The exceed behind me was gaining speed. Unless I slowed it down, I can't… Muttering an apology, I quickly looked behind my shoulder and cried,

"**Marionette: Slap!**" I summoned my marionette and quickly twisted my controllers to one side, slapping Lector's wing. The exceed yelled out in pain before his wings disappeared. Staying just until Orga Nanagear and Sting to see us, I turned and ran.

They were speedy, too. Maybe if I… No. I haven't mastered my summoning magic yet. I spotted a river in front of me. Perfect, now I can get rid of that Sting… He is the White Dragon Slayer, I presume. Yuen told me not to use this magic until I completely perfected it, for it had downsides. But they were gaining speed. Not sure if I have enough experience to summon a boat, but it was worth a try. I waded past the river. Abruptly stopping, I swiveled around and placed my hands out in front of me.

"**Summoning Magic! Boat!**" I yelled. Focusing all my magic energy into this one spell, I saw a beam of light shoot towards the river, and a boat appeared as soon as Sting jumped. He landed in the boat and immediately collapsed. I saw white stars in the corners of my eyes.

Orga Nanagear stopped to watch the White Dragon Slayer comically get sick. Then he turned to stare at me, because I wasn't going anywhere. My vision was starting to get hazy. I didn't… Know that trying to summon a boat was this hard… I can't stop here. I have to find Mion… And then I'll… get that mirror. I forced my legs to keep on moving as I tiredly, slowly, ran.

Orga Nanagear watched me go. He knew that unless I got help, I wasn't going to get very far. I need to find Mion, before Orga Nanagear helps Sting up. Actually, the Exceed was already attempting to do that. This is embarrassing. I rarely ever show my emotions, Mion once told me. And here is Orga Nanagear and Sting, watching my face contort with pain.

I slowly limped before catching a smudge of blond in the distance. Mion! I gave a weak cry, and Orga Nanagear, spotting the fox deity who was streaking towards us, rushed after me. For a split second, I was worried that Orga would reach me first. So using my strength, I gave myself a push forward, and Mion grabbed me. She flew through the plains, which I saw as a hazy shade of brown. Her ears were rocking back and forth in a panic. No doubt she was expecting Orga Nanagear or Sting to come bursting out in front of her, even if she was running at an inhuman pace. Her tail was bristling.

When she finally slowed to a stop, she nearly dropped me. "Sorry, I'm just so tired… I don't even know where we are, Arisa…" She gasped. I collapsed on the floor, unable to keep myself up any more. Mion nearly fell, but she supported herself with her hands. Her tail wasn't even moving anymore – a bad sign. It was obvious the deity was running more than even a god could handle, even if she was just a novice one without a lot of power. As for me, I used a lot more magic power than I should have been. The only thing I knew how to summon well was my golems, but I rarely used them. Even then I couldn't perform any high-level spells, because they took a lot of my magic power.

Mion slowly lowered herself with her hands – the street was dark and deserted. I noticed it was night. Or darkening, anyway. The streets lights were off. I heard Mion give herself a groan before I turned my head to stare at her. She was out like a light the minute her head touched the floor. Releasing labored breaths, I struggled up once to try and spot a sign to see where we were. I saw a sign in the distance, and it wasn't pretty. It held the mark of Fairy Tail…

We are in Magnolia! But I was too sleepy to care very much, and all I could think was, "_Isn't this _his _guild_?"

I slumped next to Mion before closing my eyes. Hopefully when I woke up, it would still be dawn.

But with my luck, it seemed very unlikely.

~.~.~.~.~

When I opened my eyes, I saw something white. I tried to grasp it, but my arms wouldn't move. Instead I heard a voice shushing me. That wasn't Mion. If that was the deity, she'd be all over me, kicking and yelling in my ear. Further, shiny, white light was visible through my half-closed lids. That meant it was morning. I waited until the light disappeared and the white did as well. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up.

I was in a room. It wasn't very big, and there was a row of a couple other beds besides me, and one was messed up, plus there was a lot of hair on it. It was too short to be human hair, so I assumed if someone had found us, Mion would be there. The question was: where is she now? I glanced around again and I felt the blood drain from my emotionless face. The mark of Fairy Tail was clearly printed upon the red and yellow banner. The door opened and I turned to face it.

He came. The man with the bald head. He's gotten balder since I last saw him.

"So you're awake. How're you feeling?" He asked.

"Fine, thank you." I responded. He stroked his mustache for a bit.

"Your friend is outside. She seems to be getting along well with the rest of the members, but she refuses to tell us anything until you wake up."

I gave him a slow, stiff nod. My head hurts. "How long have I been asleep?" I ask somewhat gingerly.

The old man sighed. "Three or four days, I presume. Your friend woke up a few hours ago. Quite unusual is her tail and ears. Our guild member, Levy, just can't keep her eyes off it."

I inwardly sigh. Oh, Mion. If only she was human. Her magic power was equivalent to a human's, sure, but her actual race was deity, even if she was incredibly _weak_ for a god.

"You're name, Miss? I never got it the first time," the old man huffed. He patted his head softly, who knows why.

"My name is Arisa. Arisa Stone." I tell him, my feet starting to feel numb. For once, I notice the bandages on my arms and the Band-Aids around my neck and face.

"My name's Makarov. The guild master of Fairy Tail. Are you feeling well enough to get up and greet the guild, or would you like one more day?" He asked me.

I thought it over for a brief moment before answering, "One more day please, Master Makarov."

The old man looked giddy as he gave me a nod and left the room without so much as a squeak. Glancing outside, I noticed it was still daytime. I had plenty of time to think and ponder about my situation. First of all, I'm glad it was Master Makarov who found me, and not the magic council. From Lahar's actions, I knew we weren't going to get a chance to explain before they tossed us in prison, for supposedly 'murdering' Yuen.

On the other hand, Mion must be happy. She wanted to go to Fairy Tail in the first place. But what would Fairy Tail do with us? If they even had any logic stuck in their brains, they'd turn us in. A dark guild is not something you help off the streets every day. Also, I'm pretty sure that after the Sabertooth episode, something tells me Sabertooth is going to be after us too, even if just for a little while.

The door suddenly shot open and closed just as quickly as Mion bounced into the room. I addressed her with a simple nod, but she nearly bowled me over as she leapt into the bed beside mine.

"ARISA! You're awake!" She sounded really happy, not that fake happiness she masked herself with. I guess she forgot about the magic council. "Fairy Tail is so nice! The one with the white hair is Mirajane-san, she's so nice! She's a take-over user too, Arisa!"

I stiffened. Mion didn't seem to notice as she started to ramble on about the famous mages of Fairy Tail she met. I vaguely remember her complaining about how Team Natsu wasn't there, but she still met Team Shadow Gear, so she was happy. A Take-Over user… Shivering, I remembered the day when I still used my Take-Over: Arachne Soul. I tried to shove the angry thoughts out, but they kept on ringing in my head. So much blood… Unconsciously, I moved my hand towards the side, revealing my old scar. My cardigan had been hiding it until now, but…

I don't like Take-Over users, to be honest. The fact that I used to be one didn't help. My scar ran from my arm up to my shoulder and down my side, stopping at my waist.

Mion finally stopped talking and was looking at me strangely. I quickly covered my scar back and gave her an apologetic look. "Continue on."

She gave me a worried pat on the head before continuing. I suppose she has the right to do so. She is several hundred years older than me.

The door opened slightly and I flinched. Mion jumped up and flung open the rest of the door. A girl with white hair was at the entrance.

"Hi. Are you feeling any better?" She asked as she approached. I stiffened. This was Mirajane, the owner of Take-Over: Satan Soul. I'm sure she was a nice girl, but Take-Over… I hate it.

Not to say I hate Mirajane, but still…

"Fine. Thanks." I said sharply. I know it sounded meaner than I wanted it to be, but she made me nervous. And it wasn't even her fault. I shouldn't be wary, but I can't help it.

She rears back slightly in surprise before laughing. "So, everybody at the guild is waiting to hear your story. Nab says it was very scary seeing you guys on the ground like that."

"Nab?" I asked, confused.

"Nab is a member of our guild. He'd finally chosen a job to do and was leaving for it when he found you. So I guess Nab can't do his job after all~"`

Mion gave a loud giggle. Mirajane gave her a glassy smile before talking some things over about Fairy Tail. She told us about the jobs, and then her attention switched to us.

"Well, I'd better let you guys sleep now. The guild is awaiting your explanation."

Mion piped up, "Will Team Natsu be there?"

Mirajane laughed. "Yes, they will. They're gone on a job currently," she turned to me, "But they'll be back in time for your explanations." She smiled one more time before hurrying out of the room. I cringed when she left.

"How will we tell the guild about this?" Mion turned to me, her smile gone. She hopped off the bed and paced around quickly.

I don't suppose we can run from this. We need to face facts. This guild won't let us go without an explanation, I would think. I sighed loudly. "Mion, we need to tell them the truth."

Her eyes widened, making her eyes appear bigger. "You can't be serious!"

"You were so excited in making them your allies too," I told her emotionlessly. Although I tried to make it sound more cheery than usual, it sounded flat. Like it normally was.

Mion cast me a glance filled with despair.

She was overreacting. I knew she feared Lahar, not Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail would not harm us. I sense Mirajane or Master Makarov would forbid it. If we were lucky, they'd turn us in without any scratches. Mion wasn't worried about Fairy Tail – who would be? The way Mirajane and Mion described them, they were a bunch of powerful softies, not to insult them or anything. They were often proclaimed to be too kind for their own good. Personally, this was better than anything worse.

No, the deity wasn't worried about Fairy Tail. She was worried about Lahar. Obviously, once the man went into that void of anger, he would never listen. His mind was constantly plagued by thoughts of righteousness. Too much righteousness, if you ask me. He was so focused on his ideal of perfect; he wasn't seeing the real thing. A prisoner might change heart, and Lahar would be too angry at even seeing him to notice.

If he could kill us, his emotion of anger would kill him first. The anger had to be causing him stress.

I told Mion to go to sleep. She stopped pacing and hopped into her bed. The last glimpse I managed to get of her face was one of pure fright. She didn't want to face Fairy Tail. She didn't want them to turn us in. I looked out the windows. It was still light out. There was no way I am going out of this room today.

I need to think. How do I explain this to Fairy Tail? Do I just go over and say, "Hey, we're a dark guild!" Or, "Hello! You can go turn us in now!"

No, best if we approach this directly. Sighing, I lean back on the wall. Tomorrow… I closed my eyes. If only we hadn't passed out – perhaps we'd still be on the run.

When will Lahar stop chasing us, I wonder. Suddenly remembering Lahar's words, I sat up. He called the old woman Yuenela, when she introduced herself as Yuen and only responded to such. Master Makarov, I heard, was a part of the magic council. Perhaps he knew something. It was a very little chance, but I'm willing to ask. I waited some more, hoping the old man would visit again. Once the sun started to go down, I sighed and rummaged through my small belt. I kept a few things in there; all of them were bigger than the pouch itself.

Pulling out a dark cloak, I fastened it over my shoulders and put the hood over my face. I slipped past the door of the infirmary and looked around. Nobody really seemed to notice the fact that someone in a strange cloak had left the infirmary. In fact, there weren't really anybody around. Only a big man in front of the request board, muttering words to himself. Mirajane was also in the corner, polishing plates and conversing with a girl with purple hair.

I kept low and hurriedly passed the big man before standing in front of the board. Mirajane glanced at me, surprised, as did the other girl.

I lifted the hood a little, and Mirajane smiled. "Oh, it's you."

The girl with purple hair glanced curiously at me. "Is this the girl Nab brought in earlier?" At the sound of perhaps his name, the big guy glanced over for a moment before going back to his job request board.

"Yes. Oh by the way, I never really got your name." Mirajane said.

I paused. "My name is Arisa."

Mirajane nodded. "That's a pretty name. This is Kinana." Kinana smiled – she was very pretty.

"May I speak to Master Makarov?" I tried to ask politely, but it came out as hollow as always. Mirajane nodded, "Of course." She left Kinana at the bar and led me until we were in front of a door. "Master Makarov hasn't gone home yet."

She rapped the door slightly with her fist. "Master Makarov?"

"Yes?" The old man's voice swamped my ears.

"Arisa – er – the girl Nab saved with like to speak with you."

The door opened and the little man beckoned me forwards. Mirajane gave me a cheerful smile – usually it would've annoyed me but I was feeling so nervous – and left.

Master Makarov hopped on his desk and swiveled around to face me. "So, why are you here?"

I closed my eyes. When I opened them again, the little man was looking very serious.

"Do you know anybody by the name of Yuenela?"

* * *

**Hi!**

**I'm sorry I haven't been updating for a while. My friend gave me her two OC's and I decided to write a story about them, because they're so strange. But on the other hand, I'M SO SORRY!**

**It took me a week to write this. And I like it so far, but BOO!**

**I hope I detailed it enough. But yeah.**

**I need a smoothie.**


	2. Leaving and Coming Back

Master Makarov tipped his head to one side. "Yes. How do you know of her? What happened to her was strictly between the Magic Council. Did someone tell you?"

I shook my head. "No. I would like to know of her past before I mention any of my relation of her to you." I chose my words carefully. Master Makarov sighed.

"Well, for starters, Yuenela used to be part of the magic council."

_Magic Council?_

"She was like a mother for most of the time she was here. I heard she left some three years ago. Nobody knows why, though. I think poor Lahar was taken aback."

I closed my eyes again. Lahar, so he did know Yuen. "Lahar?" I asked quietly.

"If I remember hearing the story correctly, Lahar, who never had a proper mother, was sort of adopted by Yuen – he was the one she took care of the most. So when she left without an explanation, I suppose he went into shock… Come to think of it, I heard Yuenela was discovered dead. Lahar found her body; I suppose he was searching for her all those years. So tell me, what is your relation exactly to Yuenela?"

"First of all," I polished off my reasons, thinking about the best way to describe this, "When we first met Yuenela, she introduced herself as Yuen."

Master Makarov looked surprised. "Oh, so you've met Yuenela?"

"About two years ago. Mion and I, Mion's the deity, met her while wandering Fiore. She took us in and gave us a mirror."

Master Makarov closed his eyes as well. "Is it perhaps… The famed Mirror of Portals? That mirror, well there can only be one mirror in the world at a time. Once you go in you can't go out, is what I have heard from the council. But I originally thought it was a child's old fairytale."

He said this very quickly, so quickly I had to pause for a moment before answering. "Yes. Apparently Yuen somehow got hold of this mirror and has been guarding it. She said she had it for a while before she met us, so I gather that's the reason she left the council. She told Mion and I of a world called Carginry."

Fairy Tail's Master looked clueless. "Cargrinry? I haven't heard of a world like that before, only Edolas and Earthland itself."

"Edolas?"

"Nevermind."

"She told us that it was a terrible world, filled with misfortune and terror. She didn't tell us much after that." In fact, now that I look back upon it, the old woman was never really clear when she spoke to us. "Mion and I were in the process of tracking down the mirror when we passed out."

"Why were you passed out?"

"… We were being chased."

"By whom?"

"The Magic Council."

"Oh?" Master Makarov didn't seem surprised. "I knew that Lahar was chasing someone. I suppose Yuenela died and he blamed it on you?"

I gave him a curt nod. He understood so perfectly. "Also, you might have heard of us. Mion and I were given the status of a 'dark guild' a year ago. I think he calls us, 'Dark Nemesis'".

His eyes widened. "Really?! That dark guild is famous for its notorious assassin skills – but then you've said… I see. Lahar must've jumped to conclusions." He sighed. "Lahar never really was the type of person to sit down and listen carefully."

I nodded. He turned around, and I watched his back carefully. "You may leave now. Be prepared about what to say tomorrow."

I stood up calmly. "Must we explain? This is awfully personal." I said.

Makarov shook his small head sadly. "No. The guild is already awaiting an explanation; it would be absurd if you left without a word. My brats would surely chase after you."

I saw the reality in his words and gave him a nod he would never see before leaving his office. So this is what those people meant about Makarov. I had met him before, sure, but only briefly. I had run away before anything could really happen. I closed my eyes. I still hadn't moved from my spot behind Makarov's door.

I released a weary sigh and opened my eyes. For some reason, as if I had been closing my eyes for a while, they took a moment to adjust to the lame lighting the light bulbs let off. They were still on. I carefully stood up before hauling myself over to the infirmary, where Mion was waiting.

I opened the door carefully. Master Makarov had said that they would chase after us. Would they really? Chase after some strangers they saved off the streets? Just for some explanation?

It sounded absurd.

Creeping slowly to a bed, I collapsed ungracefully. Mion slept peacefully beside me, unaware of the growing anxiety in my stomach. Master Makarov seemed to understand our reasons for running away.

But would Fairy Tail?

**~.~.~.~.~**

"I sure hope those girls are okay." Lucy sighed. Ever since Nab brought in those girls, the whole of Fairy Tail had been restless, although Gray had assured everybody that they were okay after checking over their wounds with Mirajane. Lucy replayed her thoughts to Natsu, who was currently invading her bedroom with a cheeky blue cat.

"They'll be fine, Luce. That one with the ears and tail was kicking Nab pretty hard." Natsu said. He was squatting on the floor, looking at a paper menu he had brought with him after they went to a diner. "Maybe next time I'll get the terracotta spicy Buffalo wings instead of crown spice cake," He mumbled. Happy gave him a nod before adding, "Maybe with a fish." He drooled happily at the thought and swooped up in the air.

The cat thought for a second and said, "That girl with the ears looked like a fox. Maybe she'll know how to catch fresh fish! Maybe she'll let me have some!"

Lucy smiled. Even the dumb cat could get her mind off the girls. "So, what job request have you got your eyes on this time, Natsu?"

Natsu looked up from the menu. "Not enough spicy foods," He muttered. The menu in his hand went up in fiery flames and Lucy stood up in shock.

"NATSU!"

**~.~.~.~.~**

When I opened my eyes, the sky was still dark.

Good.

I gently rubbed my eyes and looked over. Mion was a mess. Her blankets were cropped all over the floor; her pillow was entangled with her legs, her hair frizzed all over the place.

I shook her until she woke. The deity jumped up in her bed. "Who took my pineapples?!"

I looked at her strangely. "What are pineapples?"

Mion stared at me. "You know, those sweet fruits?" Sweet fruits? I had not ever heard of a 'sweet fruit', but then again, the only fruits I even remember eating were two kiwis and an incredibly sour apple.

I really never had any experience with fruit, or anything sweet in general. I shook my head. No use lying to Mion about a fruit I'd never tasted.

The deity rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at me, the sleep fading. She looked at the window then back at me. "It's still nighttime, Arisa. Why'd you wake me?"

I turned towards the door. "We're leaving."

Mion's eyes boggled and her tail swished, knocking the pillow off the bed. But the fox deity hardly noticed. "What?! Why?!"

"We can't stay here. I've told Master Makarov of our situation. Surely he'll understand."

"B-but Arisa! I've promised Levy-chan and Lucy-chan!" Mion stammered. I looked at her, her face full of fear.

Fear of what would happen when the girls found out. I sighed. Although I shared Mion's fear, we couldn't stay. Not with our situation like this.

"Mion, not every single person will try to hurt you if you don't keep a promise." I said.

Mion gave me an unconvinced glance, but she stopped talking. Instead, she scuffed the ground with her foot.

She knew that I was trying to run away. Run away from our troubles. Besides, public speaking wasn't really my thing.

"We're going to leave. Now." I said, putting pressure into my words. Mion gave me a sigh and hopped off the bed. She trudged over to the corner of the infirmary, and took her star staff. Her knuckles tightened. Her ears were flat over her head.

"Weren't we going to ask them for help?" She whispered.

I looked at her, for once allowing my gaze to fill with a watery substance. Tears. For Mion's pain. "I guess not."

**~.~.~.~.~**

Mirajane unlocked the entrance to the guild. She opened the doors, struggling to hold up her groceries in the process.

"Let me help, Mira-nee." Lisanna took some bags from her sister, who smiled gratefully. "By the way, where did Elf-nii-chan go?" the petite white-haired girl waved her hand dramatically as she asked this.

Mirajane shouldered the doors away and went inside the dark, empty building. Small streams of early morning light flickered on the ground of their huge guild base. "He wanted to get something nearby the grocery shop. Guess he still hasn't found what he wanted yet."

Plopping the shopping bags on the bar, she saw something shine at the corner of her vision. She turned. The light in Master Makarov's office was still on.

"Mira-nee, where do I put these?" Lisanna's voice snapped her out of her curiosity. Turning around, she saw Lisanna gesturing at the groceries.

Mirajane replied, "Oh, just by the bar. Hey, Lisanna," Her younger sister looked at her, "I'm going to check Master's office for a minute. Just sit tight and wait for Elfman. Actually, can you go check on the girls?"

Lisanna brightened. She put her groceries down and nodded, taking off towards the direction of the infirmary.

Mirajane kept her eyes on the light, and cautiously made her way towards it. She peeped in the big glass window on the door and blinked, her eyes adjusting to the bright light that was flaring from the room. The back of Master Makarov was plainly visible through the glass. It was slumped over, but it was obvious the man was not sleeping.

She opened the door. "Master?"

The man jumped, and turned around to face her. Mirajane gasped, covering her mouth with her hand. Makarov had dark circles around his eyes and looked absolutely _horrifying._

_"Master! _Were you up all night, Master?" Mirajane asked in surprise and disbelief. The little man sighed.

"MIRA-NEE!" Lisanna's voice sliced through the air. "MIRA-NEE!"

Mirajane whipped around to see Lisanna panting at the doorway, eyes wide open. "Lisanna?! What's wrong?"

"They're gone, Mira-nee! They disappeared!" Lisanna cried. The older Take-Over sibling felt a lump the size of a rock drop into her stomach. She turned around to face Master, who didn't look surprised.

"Lisanna, what was the state of the room?" Master asked calmly. His voice seemed to have a calming effect on Lisanna, who slowly answered, "The one Mion was sleeping in was unmade. The blankets were strung all over the place, and one of the pillows is missing. The bed the other girl was sleeping in is made, like she did it herself before leaving. Master Makarov, what happened?! You were here all night weren't you?"

Master Makarov gave them a heavy sigh. "To be honest, I was expecting this. The girl – Arisa, her name was, - talked to me last night. She told me everything, but I sensed an aura of fear. Her face was devoid of emotion, but her aura spoke volumes. Clearly, she is afraid of us. Or more likely, a few of us." Master Makarov's eyes fastened on the two Take-Over sisters. His eyes seemed to be sending a message that Mirajane couldn't decipher. This was the first time Master Makarov had ever looked at the barmaid like that.

"Nee-chan! Lisanna!" Elfman's cheery voice echoed from the entrance. "I'm back. Where are you? Sorry I took so long!" So cheerful. So unaware. What a pity, Mirajane thought unconsciously. And he was so looking forward to their explanation.

Lisanna turned at the sound of her brother's voice, but Mirajane simply stared back at Master Makarov. The two stayed like that until Lisanna scuffled out of the room, calling Elfman's name. "So, Master, I don't suppose you could tell me their explanations?"

Master Makarov shook his head sadly. "Unfortunately, this is one story you can get out of Arisa and Mion. I must respect their privacy, us much as my own. These girls are the only ones that can tell their stories. I can't speak of such without permission."

Mirajane understood, but she was still frustrated. What was so special about these girls, Mirajane wondered. Sure, Mion had fox ears and a tail, but besides from that, she looked like an ordinary girl. Arisa was quiet, but Mirajane supposed it was an inherited trait.

"What? Why?" Elfman sounded somewhat confused. Master Makarov closed his eyes and Mirajane faced the door as Elfman crashed in, eyes wide with confusion. "Nee-chan, is what Lisanna said true? Did they really disappear on us? That's not manly at all."

"Don't be so shocked, Elfman. They had every right to leave." Mirajane said. The frustration on her voice must have showed, because Elfman shook his head. "But… We rescued them! Shouldn't they have given us at least a thank you? As a man?"

"Mion said thank you," Lisanna moved from behind her large brother.

"But that other girl didn't! I can't have such unmanly manners spread throughout Fairy Tail! They can't be men unless they thank us!" Elfman exclaimed. Then he scratched his head, and then sighed.

Mirajane paused. Of course! They couldn't just leave without saying thank you.

Master Makarov cleared his throat and the siblings looked at him. "I did give Arisa a warning that Fairy Tail would chase her and Mion down. She still left." Mirajane looked at her family, then back at the short man. "Are you implying that we have permission to chase them down, Master?" Mirajane chose her words carefully.

The Master didn't say anything, but the answer was clear.

"Alright, let's go hunt down some girls."

**~.~.~.~.~**

I crashed through the tree, and landed on my back. _Shit_, I thought. _They caught up to us so quickly._ I scrambled up to my feet, ignoring the burning pain in my arm and limped over to a nearby tree. I grasped a limb with my arm and pain flashed through my eyes. I shook my head roughly and climbed. When I got to the top, I collapsed. "Mion…" I muttered. White light flashed through the leaves, adding pain in my eyes. I touched my arm gingerly.

If I had not gotten that stupid scar, my arm wouldn't have broken so easily. Feeling tears escape my eyes, I bitterly wondered if the tears suited my emotionless face. For once, I actually wanted to go back to Fairy Tail. But Dark Nemesis never goes back. We keep on traveling, trying to get away from one of the soldiers. But they always catch up.

The Magic Council stopped below my tree, and I stopped breathing. I held my breath as the soldiers yelled at each other. One yelled out something I couldn't understand, and the soldiers kept on going. Except for one. I felt my face heat and pain churned in my throat.

"PAH!" I let out my breath with a loud noise, and I slapped my hands over my mouth. Feeling pain and fear build up in my stomach, I watched the solider out of the corner of my eyes. He scratched his head, apparently unaware of where the sound had come from. I closed my eyes. If he were to discover me, I didn't want to see.

Eventually, I heard his footsteps crunch away and I opened my eyes. Big mistake. The light attacked my eyes and I quickly closed them again. Sounds of yelling Magic Council people filled my ears. I was glad I wasn't Mion. She could hear far better than me, so she would be able to hear more frustrated shouts.

I let my arm droop. I didn't want another wave of pain to overtake my arm. I lay there, feeling strangely exposed and helpless. My arm had been broken too many times in my childhood. It didn't hurt as much as the first time. The first time was via whip. This time was by tree and my own clumsy feet. I had only myself to blame this time.

Maybe my arm had broken because it had been broken before. Maybe. I wasn't too big on healing. Mion usually did it with her deity powers, but she could only ease the pain. She wasn't big on medicine either. According to her, she barely listened in Healing Class.

When did I first meet Mion? I don't even know. It was like, what? Ten years ago. Of course, Mion was like, a hundred years older than me, despite seeming younger. Right now she patrons the body of a fifteen-year old. I think.

She ages via fox as well. So I don't even want to think about that.

Too many numbers. Been too long since I went to school. NUMBERS.

Trying not to think about the throbbing pain in my arm, I vaguely listened to my surroundings.

"They went this way. I can smell them, Luce. They're stupid. They left their scents on the beds when they left. I'm a Dragon Slayer! I can smell them a mile away."

"That sounds really weird, Natsu. Happy, stop trying to eat my hair."

"But we had no breakfast! Besides, Natsu promised me a golden fish today…"

"Please don't tell me you were talking about me!"

"Wait… I smell rust and kiwis. Most likely the – what was her name?"

"Mion or Arisa?"

"Arisa, right. Definitely her."

At the sound of my name, I instantly went into cautious mode. Fairy Tail members?! Well, Master Makarov did warn me of this. But I thought… Never mind what I thought. They were getting closer, and I heard a sniffing noise coming closer. The Fairy Tail members' voices became louder and occasionally the sniffing was replaced by the guy talking.

Where they on to me? A dragon slayer… Indeed, they had an excellent sense of smell, but I was slightly miffed. I smelled like rust? Kiwi was okay, although I had only tasted it twice. But rust? I suppose that's a nice way of saying I stink of death. I've seen too many in my lifetime, I guess.

But that was maybe the nicest thing an outsider had ever said about me.

"That tree! Her scent is coming from that tree!" I wished he wasn't pointing at the tree I was sitting in. That would ruin the point of running away. To run and be caught again. Run or be caught. But I can't run with an arm like this… I can't use both of my marionette controllers. Only one side of the body will be moving. Allowing myself one moment of comedy, I briefly imagined me using one controller and one half of my marionette moving.

How funny.

I notice the voices are right under my tree, and sigh as I hear a voice call up, "I can smell you, kiwi-rust!" I hear a slap and hear, "Greet her properly, fool!"

I wish I was just hearing things. Well, I am hearing things, but you get the point.

"Heeeeeeey! Arisa-channn! Can you come down from that treeee and get me a fisshshhh- OW! Lucy, you're so mean!"

"That's not it either, you dumb cat!"

What a lively bunch. They continued arguing, leaving me alone to contemplate my situation. If I stayed here, surely I'd be taken back to Fairy Tail. But if I left, the Magic Council would catch me. Of course, why was Lahar so angry? Time heals all wounds, was the saying my parents would always say. But time had certainly not healed this wound.

I suppose I should give myself up.

I waited until the argument turned back to me.

"So… Natsu, you sure she's up there?"

"Well if she's not up there, there's something up there!"

I replied lamely, "I can't get down."

There was a supple silence before I heard the exceed say, "Natsu, she can't get down." There was a short pause, before the sound of rustling leaves interrupted. Suddenly the leaves besides me broke open to reveal a guy with questionable pink hair, and somehow stunk of smoke. His eyes widened drastically upon seeing my arm and asked, "What happened?"

I closed my eyes, offering no explanation. It was not his business to know anyways. He seemed to take my silence as an answer and lifted me up on his arms, bridal-style. I winced when a sharp slip of pain racked my arm. He glanced down at me before hopping gently down on the ground. A normal person probably would've been embarrassed, such as the shocked blond in front of me, but I was far from normal.

Had seen too many things that could've exceeded insane.

The blond girl narrowed her eyes at my strange arm, and then gave the clearing a clean sweep with her eyes. "Where is Mion?" Again I offered no explanation, and instead with a wave of a few fingers, I murmured, "**Summoning Magic: Fox Flute**." My wooden flute formed within my fingers, and the exceed stretched his blue head to look at it. I closed my eyes and blew the flute, playing the notes that now repeated endlessly within my head. Within a few moments, I heard another set of notes, intertwining with mine in perfect harmony.

It was obvious that the dragon slayer had heard it before the cat even did. He craned his neck towards the source, and I opened my eyes halfway, blowing a new more notes. Then, I moved my mouth to another segment of the flute and blew. This time, no sound erupted, but I continued on.

Natsu seemed to hear it. He turned to stare at my flute, his eyes narrowing in concentration. I blew more notes, and I was pretty sure I blew the notes that Mion could hear. The cat hopped up into the air with realization, something I paid little attention to. He was a cat, so notes as silent as this was hearable to him.

My flute was specially crafted so one segment of the flute could only be heard by animals. I had learned to speak through the flute, carrying messages to Mion when I wasn't near her. She carried a flute also, made with the same components. Except this time, the silence was so deep; those with acute hearing would not be able to hear it.

I heard saw Lucy furrow her brow upon hearing the barely doable bleets of the flute, and Natsu again craned his neck. Being a dragon slayer, perhaps he could hear the flute either way. I felt slight vibrations as the flute chimed its answer back, and I flew a few more notes out before de-summoning my flute.

The Exceed looked absolutely clueless, even when the silent, animal notes trilled through the air. He didn't seem to understand much. I had never seen an animal this clueless before, and to be honest, it kind of made my head hurt.

A soft pattering sound filled the forest as Mion approached from the trees. Her tail swished uncomfortably through the trees, and I opened my eyes fully as she sighed and shook her head. "I told you this was going to happen, Arisa. But you insisted on leaving anyway."

Lucy looked surprised, and then asked, "Was there a reason you couldn't stay?" I turned away from her, and Mion responded for me, "Not really. Arisa just doesn't like people in general."

Lucy gave me a concerned look, which I disregarded, and the cat asked, "But you like cats right? You like fish too, right?"

I gave him a slightly bored look and replied, "I hate fish."

The exceed gasped, and looked incredibly dejected, and fell to the ground, apparently too shocked to continue flying. I turned away from the saddened exceed and turned towards the members of Fairy Tail, watching with exasperated expressions.

"I'll go back to Fairy Tail. I'm sorry for leaving." I said emotionlessly. I really had to be more expressive with my feelings, but my face was like molded like this. When I was younger, I was expected not to show any emotions, especially when I got hurt really bad.

I slightly moved my arm, and stars buzzed in my eyes as a sharp, knife-like pain seared through it. I grit my teeth slightly, and Mion's eyes turned at the little movement. "Arisa… What happened to your arm?" I immediately felt all four gazes fixed on my arm, and I gave a slow shrug. "I broke it."

Mion's eyes shimmered, but she merely said, "Oh. Does it hurt?" I blinked at her. She asked me this question every time she saw a wound on me. Every time, I said the same thing.

"No."

**~.~.~.~.~**

Juvia watched as Dark Nemesis trekked in through the door. She was one of the people who didn't go searching for them; mainly because she didn't think it was any of their business. If they had left, they must have certainly had a reason to leave. But there they were, the girl with the white and black two-tone hair's arm in a weird position.

With them followed Natsu, Lucy and Happy. No surprise there. But, she was surprised Wendy wasn't able to sniff her out. Both Gajeel and Laxus stayed at the guild too, along with Laki, Cana and herself, Juvia.

Although Juvia would've liked to go searching with Gray-sama, this time she felt as if she needed to leave the girls alone. Mion had quite a disgruntled face on, and the other girl – was her name Arisa? – had a very expressionless face on, as if she did not care about anything, much less her bent arm.

The rest of the guild looked relieved, save for Gajeel, who muttered something about how they were fine and no one needed to worry.

Somehow, today, Juvia felt dull. Like she was made out of jelly, she just couldn't concentrate. When Mirajane announced that Arisa needed another day to heal her arm, the guild had gone back to their regular activities. Right now, Juvia would've loved to go say hello to Gray-sama, but today she wasn't feeling like herself. Like she was another person.

"Hey, Gajeel. Juvia is going to go ahead home."

Gajeel glanced at Juvia and said, "Didn't you just get here?"

Juvia gave him a lukewarm sigh and then replied, "Juvia isn't feeling too well today." She gave a sad glance over at Gray, and Gajeel followed her gaze.

He gave her a look of disbelief and surprise, and exclaimed, "Don't tell me you don't feel good enough to say hi!" Juvia didn't say anything, and instead trudged outside. She pressed a hand against her throat. It wasn't hot, or even warm. It was incredibly cold. Her fingers felt clammy against her bare skin, and she let it drop to her sides.

As she continued on home, she felt worse. Finally, she stopped to lean against her dorm, her body tense. Panting heavily, Juvia pressed her hand against her forehead, this time to find it too icy for her hand to handle. She felt amazingly confused; she felt incredibly hot on the inside, but on the outside she was too cold to the touch.

With a shaky sigh, she fumbled for the keys to her dorm. When she failed to retrieve them, she cursed and slid to the floor. She gave out a light cough, and then closed her eyes, suddenly feeling cold and sort of… angry. She slipped her hand into her pocket, dazed, and felt the cool metal of her keys.

She unlocked the door with a wobbly turn, and barely managed to lock it behind her before collapsing on the floor with a dull thud, her head ringing.

* * *

Boo. I don't like school.

Plus, someone I've known for a while moved to Minnesota for college. His little sister doesn't care. Don't know if I should laugh or be concerned, but whatever.

I also like Korean Dramas.

Do you guys know any good romance drama/animes lately in 2013?

I don't know. I've gone back to Lovely Complex.

So recommend anything for me please?

I'M SO BORED. FEED ME FUNNY STORIES. I'LL GIVE YOU ONE.

When I was 5, I pushed my 3-year old cousin down the stairs, and she got a nosebleed.

Yeah I wasn't the nicest person in the world.


End file.
